


That's How it Goes

by LunaIssabella



Series: Everybody Knows [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Hurt No Comfort
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-14 13:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13009167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...] Si Eren no pudo vivir su vida en paz, la humanidad tampoco. [...]





	That's How it Goes

**Author's Note:**

> ''El sexto día de navidad, a mi beta le regalé... un Riren con una cruel venganza''
> 
> Hacer regalos es divertido, hacer regalos con un villancico navideño es... super divertido. A petición de mi bonita beta, 8 fics lindos inspirados en la canción Everybody Knows de Sigrid, de diversas parejas, más otro 4 fics de la bolsa para completar 12 días de navidad
> 
> Espero que lo disfruten.
> 
> Advertencia: Muerte no muy detallada

**That's How it Goes**

La sangre gotea lentamente por las puntas de ambas cuchillas sobre el charco que se arremolina bajo sus pies. Sus ojos recorren cada cuerpo mutilado o quemado en busca de algún superviviente; nadie saldría con vida de allí, debían pagar por lo que le hicieron al mocoso.

Levi nunca fue un hombre de arrepentimientos pero la mirada en el rostro de Eren le persigue aún despierto. La desesperación en sus ojos y su nombre gritado entre la confusión de los hombres que le arrastraban hacia su muerte se reproduce en su memoria casi como si pasara en ese instante una y otra vez.

Camina entre los cuerpos amontonados disfrutando de ver a los dos que se atrevieron a detenerle de ir tras Eren luego de la sentencia retorcerse entre charcos de sangre y vómito muy posiblemente de ellos mismos. Había roto sus brazos como castigo antes de hacer un corte preciso en una zona vital para que murieran lenta y dolorosamente.

De entre todos los muertos quién más podría causarle cierto pesar sería Hange pero había cometido el error de meterse en su camino negándose a decirle quién fue el verdugo del mocoso; sólo por la especie de fraternidad que habían tenido rompió su cuello dándole la muerte menos dolorosa de toda su masacre. No lo merecía pero eso consolaba la pequeña parte de si mismo que pretendía torturarle por ello, la culpa por no haber protegido a Eren como debió era mayor.

Balancea sus cuchillas antes de guardarlas caminando tranquilamente entre los muertos desdeñando la sangre asquerosa que ensucia sus botas, más que por el hecho de estar sucias es a quiénes les pertenecía el líquido rojo lo que le causa repulsión. Todos fueron unos pedazos de basura ingratos que para sentirse a salvo condenaron a quien casi dio la vida por ellos.

Ellos y el resto de la humanidad merecían morir, no les daría la oportunidad a quien se interpusiera en su camino de respirar un segundo más. Si Eren no pudo vivir su vida en paz, la humanidad tampoco.


End file.
